Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. Such networks transport more and more traffic, between user devices and content providers, which enables the services, applications, and content to be transported by the content providers and/or received by user devices. Content providers, however, may transmit services, applications, and/or content that subscribers, associated with the user devices, cannot use and/or do not desire to receive. In efforts to remedy this, the content providers may provide services, applications, and/or content that are targeted to the subscribers. The service provider networks, however, may not permit the content providers to access information, associated with the subscribers, due to security concerns, such as protecting identities of the subscribers and/or safeguarding confidential information associated with the subscribers. The content providers may, thus, not be able to provided targeted services, applications, and/or content that the subscribers can use and/or that the subscribers desire to receive.